Walking Dead
by Dimitri A
Summary: Green Lantern needs some help on an undercover assignment and drafts Static and Gear. It seems easy; impersonate a bored rich kid and his bodyguard. It’s funny how easy things are rarely that. (Do I even need to warn about Slash anymore...?)
1. I Feel the Fear of Uncertainity

Walking Dead

I don't own Static Shock or Justice League

Author: Aloysha and Dimitri A

Title: Song by Z Trip and Chester (of Linkin Park fame) Not sure it relates to the story…

Rating: PG-13, eventual R

Pairings: Virgil/Richie, Green Lantern/Flash, (Wha? Me? Predictable? Lies...)and some other stuff in the background.

Warnings: It's darkly humorous…usually. Sometimes it might just be dark. Other times just plain weird. Just be content in the knowledge that the 'narration' will be sarcastic, Wally will be goofy, John will be frightening, Richie will be the only one with common sense, and Virgil will be deeply confused.

Summery: Green Lantern needs some help on an undercover assignment and drafts Static and Gear. It seems easy; impersonate a bored rich kid and his bodyguard. It's funny how easy things are rarely that.

Notes: Dimitri: My mind is a strange and, at times, frightening place. Don't ask me what spawned this because I just don't know. But it had to be done. My mind wasn't going to give me another part of 'Heroes' until I did it. Besides, my account was frozen again and new stories always cheer me up.

Aloysha: … (Would love to comment but isn't present. Was least seen in British Columbia, Canada. If you see him please contact Dimitri immediately. Could be considered dangerous. Or at least a little nuts.)

Ages: Richie and V are around the 17/18 mark, Wally's about 23-ish, and John is, as always, legal. (He won't tell us. Older than Clark, younger than Bruce…damn cryptic Lanterns.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One

I Feel the Fear of Uncertainty

(Drive, Incubus)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dakota City  
The Foley House

Someone was in the Gas Station.

Richie knew it the moment he woke up, alarm bells going off in his head. He grunted, rolling out of bed and groped around for his shock vox only to have the makeshift walkie-talkie shoved into his hand by Backpack.

He grunted his thanks then turned it on.

"Hey, V, wake up."

There was silence on the other side and he sighed. He was just now beginning to wake up and process information properly. Backpack had woken him up, letting out a series of beeps that translated to 'someone in the gas station'. It probably wasn't a serious threat, because whoever it was had just strode past all of the various sensors without so much as bothering to look for them, let alone disarm any of them.

Not even that really obvious one by the door with the blinking red light. Sure, it was mostly a decoy to see if anyone tried to touch it (at which point they'd be shocked with electricity) but it was the principal of the matter, right?

Probably a stray dog. Still, someone was going to have to check it out, just in case.

"Static, come on bro', get up."

A light snore filtered through the device and he swore before rolling his eyes heavenward. It figured. Virgil could, and would, sleep through an earthquake if so inclined. He wasn't going to let a little thing like someone stumbling across the station ruin his 'beauty' sleep.

If Richie were a more sarcastic person he'd be thinking something like 'Then again he needs it'. But he isn't. He doesn't really believe that anyway. Still. Someone had to go.

That someone, it seemed, would be him.

He was going to be in so much trouble if he got caught coming in, or if one of his parents found he wasn't in his bed. He'd come home after curfew almost every night this week. And not a little after curfew, but hours after it. Unlike Mr. Hawkins his parents had no idea what he was up to and as of late his mother seemed to think he was on drugs while he father was on the 'he's in a gang' train of thought.

They made a person want to be on drugs.

But he digressed.

He grabbed his glasses then began to fumble around his room for his costume. He tried to keep as quiet as possible but he'd always been one of those people who believed that the more you tried to be quiet the more noise you'd end up making.

Five minutes later he was climbing out of his window and Backpack was streaming more information to him. Not a dog, that much was for sure. It was entirely too large to be a dog and it's heat pattern was one of a human. A human with a body temperature slightly above that of your typical person and radiating more energy that one too, but still…

Human.

…Humanoid at least.

If nothing else he'd learned that walking on two legs didn't really make you human, just bipedal. They were very very far from the only intelligent species in the universe. Hell, they were pretty damn far from the most intelligent species.

Not counting him of course.

Night flight wasn't really so bad. It was four AM and the air was cool without being cold. The sky was a dark purple, but at the horizon streaks of dark orange-pink were beginning to show, swirling with the purples. The stars were still visible, but dimming in the face of the oncoming dawn.

Below him everything was still, save the occasional graveyard shift worker making his way home. It was almost possible to believe that Dakota was a peaceful city, as opposed to rife with mutated criminals and psychos trying to make names for themselves.

Everybody wanted to be the next Joker or Lex Luthor these days. Then again with Luthor as president someone had to take up the 'ultimate genius psycho' mantel he supposed. Why that was he didn't know but there was a lot of stuff he just didn't get about people and the human race at large.

He landed in the junkyard as silently as he could manage then began the walk towards the station. Backpack hopped from his back and skittered into the station ahead of him to see what it could observe about the intruder.

He saw through Backpack the floor, noted the soda can Virgil had so thoughtfully left on the floor of 'his' workspace, a few of his latest inventions and experiments, crying out for his continued attention, and finally a boot. A very large boot actually.

The robot identified this as the source of heat in the Gas Station. Gear had to resist rolling his eyes. Well no shit. He loved Backpack, truly, but sometimes he thought he'd accidentally programmed some of Static's worse habits into him, such as stating the obvious.

Backpack's 'eye' continued its path up the body for a moment then sent more information to him. It was a friend. Nothing to be concerned about.

Gear sighed, relived, and then commanded Backpack to turn off the security. He walked into the station and headed for the back room without so much as another thought.

"Hi Lantern."

"Gear." The older man inclined his head towards him in greeting then nodded towards the robot, which was skittering back towards him. "I think your robot dislikes me."

"Did he beep at you or click at you?" He asked, waiting for the standard look of confusion. He got it, as well as a slow blink.

"Does it matter?"

"Sure. If he likes you he'll beep. If he doesn't he'll click." He paused, pulling off his helmet. "It's funny because I didn't program him to do that. Picked it up on his own."

"That's…worrisome." Lantern inclined an eyebrow, as if asking a question. Richie didn't need to ask what the question was and instead just shrugged.

"Backpack isn't Brainiac. World conquest and destruction doesn't suit him." Backpack beeped its agreement and Richie smiled faintly before bending down to put the robot into sleep mode. "So, to what do I owe this visit?"

"I came to ask you and Static for help." Richie stared. Green Lantern needed help from them? Really? He was only just now getting used to be associated with the League, the idea of them coming to the two of them for help was still…kind of mind boggling.

He wondered if he'd ever get over the nasty case of hero worship he had. After all he and Virgil were heroes in their own right, though they'd never saved the world or anything like that…still, that didn't mean they wouldn't ever do it. If they ever actually joined the League he didn't want to be that dork who got all starry eyed and ran into stuff every time Superman walked down the hallway.

"Where is Static?"

That snapped Richie back to attention. He smiled thinly. "Sleeping, of course. He's pretty much clinically hopeless."

"That's promising." The sarcasm in Lantern's voice was so thick it was nearly suffocating. Then he smiled wryly. "I guess this calls for the direct approach."

Richie arched an eyebrow, wondering why he felt like he should be afraid and possibly running in the other direction.

00000000000000000

The 'Direct Approach' as it turned out called for going to Virgil's house, knocking on the front door, and asking Sharon if they could possibly borrow her brother for a mission of some serious import. Green Lantern was smirking the entire time. Richie was now pretty sure all of those rumors about Lantern's sick sense of humor were true.

And by rumors he meant stuff Flash had told him.

Virgil had been woken up and drawn downstairs, still half awake, by Sharon's shouting. Once she stopped yelling and the anger over never being told her little brother was Static subsided she decided to make coffee. Virgil had just continued to blink, utterly bewildered by the sudden turn of events. Richie had taken him by the arm and led him back upstairs to put on some actual clothes.

Not that Virgil in only boxers bothered him. …not that he liked it. He just…didn't have an opinion of it. At all. Right. So.

For the record Richie was pretty sure he was deaf in one ear. He could understand why they hadn't gone for this approach the first time around. He was sure everyone in a five-block radius was now awake and wondering what the hell was going on. Though, logically, he knew Sharon's voice couldn't carry quite that far he wouldn't have been at all surprised by it.

Nonetheless five AM found Richie, Virgil, Mr. Hawkins, Sharon, and Green Lantern sitting at the kitchen table and drinking coffee. Decent coffee, which lead Richie to suspect that Mr. Hawkins had stopped Sharon from making it and brewed it himself.

"Well, Mr…Lantern," Mr. Hawkins looked a little bemused but seemed to be dealing very nicely. "May I ask what you want with my son?"

"Of course. John's fine by the way." Lantern looked perfectly at ease, as if this was a perfectly normal occurrence to him. "I need Richie and Virgil to aid me in an assignment I'm on, from the organization I work for."

"The Justice League." Sharon supplied. Lantern shook his head, staring at his cup.

"No. The other people I work for. Lanterns are a kind of inter-galactic…police force I suppose. We go from planet to planet, when we're needed, and try to restore order and stop those with power from becoming out of control. This assignment is for them. Most of the League isn't even aware of it. Which is sure to piss somebody off."

Richie had a feeling, judging by the slightly quirk of his lips, that he was referring to a certain Gotham-based hero. Virgil apparently was thinking along the same lines because he snorted quietly then smiled benignly when Sharon glanced his way.

"I need Richie because he resembles a subject that's supposedly being targeted for assassination. I need him to impersonate this subject for a time."

Richie could only imagine how pale he became at that. Virgil almost dropped his cup, but succeed and only splashing himself, while his father and sister just looked on in shock. Mr. Hawkins was the first to recover, clearing his throat almost nervously as he spoke.

"Surely you can't expect me to condone you using Richie as…bait. What if he gets hurt or killed? How could you explain that to his parents?"

Lantern nodded. "I couldn't. I have no intention of letting anything happen to Richie though, I promise you. I wouldn't ask for his help if I had any doubts or fears where his safety was concerned, or if this wasn't a very important and delicate matter."

Mr. Hawkins arched an eyebrow. "How delicate?"

"The type of delicate that could result in inter-planetary war with a race of people who've been known to trounce all of their enemies into the dust. Even if we were able to warn the rest of the world and build up our forces they'd wipe us out in moments even with the League fighting." He paused as if considering his words. "Not that there would be much fighting. They'd probably just destroy the sun and let the shockwaves destroy the galaxy. More economical than a full scale war I've heard."

Richie was horrified. But, in the back of his head, he was contemplating the different ways to take out the sun and the galaxy along with it, as well as the potential economical value. He had to admit it made sense, in a sick and twisted sort of way.

"So this guy you want Richie to impersonate? Is he like an ambassador for this planet or a king or president or something?" Virgil asked, looking somewhere between concerned and confused. "If he looks like Rich he can't be too old…then again, aliens…"

"Do you know who Jayce and Donnie Catalina are?"

Richie didn't have a clue, in spite of knowing just about everything about everything. Virgil and Mr. Hawkins also looked clueless. It was Sharon who came to the rescue; effectively saving them all from looking like total idiots.

"They're those princes from…that place in Europe. Real jetsetters and pains in the ass, according to the tabloids. Jayce has that band, whiney Goth rock, and Donnie's some kind of serial manwhore. Like male versions of the Hilton sisters, only with armies." Everyone except Lantern blinked at her. She sniffed. "It's not my fault you three can't keep up with current events."

Lantern chuckled and flashed her a small grin. "You're right, that's exactly who they are, right down to being massive pains in my ass. The Lantern and Flash before myself and the Flash you've met stopped another race, the Chandians, from attacking our planet about twenty-five years ago and as a sign of the new treaty their princess married some royal from 'that place in Europe'. They had three sons. The princess and the eldest returned back to Chand but the younger two are still here."

Richie blinked. "Is that…legal?" Legal wasn't really the word he was looking for. More like socially acceptable and possible. You'd think people would have been talking about the fact there were two half-Chandians wandering around the Earth. And the implications of a child being formed from a human-nonhuman union…

"All things are legal when you're facing people who could wipe out your planet." Lantern said dismissively. "That's not the point. Someone, we aren't sure who they are or which planet they're from assuming they're Human or Chandian at all, has been threatening the princes. The reasoning is that mixed race marriages are wrong and that the children are freaks and that the universe should be cleansed of their presence."

Mr. Hawkins snorted. "It's nice to know racism potentially spreads off of this world."

"People tend to be bastards no matter what planet they happen to be born on." Lantern shrugged. "The Chands have pretty much declared we keep the princes safe, find out who is after them, and then send that person or group to their planet for trial. Or else they'll kill everyone."

"Why not ask for a big red bow while they're at it?" Virgil muttered. Lantern smirked at him faintly.

"And what makes you think they haven't?"

"I still don't understand why you need Richie. Why not just take the two boys off planet where the assassin can't reach them?" Mr. Hawkins asked, frowning thoughtfully.

"In theory if this person, or group, has found out what the Catalina brothers are they are either very rich and powerful, possibly able to follow them off world or else they aren't human at all. They could be Chandian or a third party looking to see Earth wiped out."

"So if you can have someone impersonate them you can let the whoever is behind this continue with their plan and eventually catch them." Richie summarized. He had caught on about halfway through Green Lantern's story but hadn't wanted to seem impolite by interrupting. Lantern nodded.

"Basically. Jayce and Donnie will be taken off-planet by another Lantern group, but the rest of the world will think they're still here. Originally I was going to have J'onn and another shape shifter do this but I realized that's too risky. I don't know anyone who can maintain another shape for long periods of time and I don't now how long this is going to take. Plus the League would notice J'onn going missing. He doesn't get out much."

"Well. He is green." Virgil pointed out. Lantern's lips curved into a small smile.

"I've noticed, trust me. I finally figured out I need actual people who resemble Jayce and Donnie. Lucky for you Richie you and Donnie share build, height, eye color and nearly the same hair color. Not to mention age."

"Lucky me." Richie muttered, frowning. It was a good plan (or at least as good as any plan could be in a situation like this) and he could see not wanting a shifter to take on the role. Still something inside of him didn't like the idea of becoming a human target.

Lantern shrugged. "You don't have to do it of course. It's up to you, but I could use your help. And Virgil would be there, acting as your personal bodyguard. This way it will seem as if some response has been made in response to the threats, but not so much a new plan needs to be devised."

Again, more or less perfectly solid reasoning. Richie knew he couldn't say now. Fate of the world was at stake and hadn't he just been waxing philosophical like about potentially saving the world one day. He sighed and put his head down on the table. Sometimes he should just…not think things. This was a sure sign that his brain was more powerful than he knew.

"Sure. My summer was looking boring anyway."

"Every time you say something about being bored something bad happens." Virgil muttered. Then sighed. "What about Dakota? Who's going to protect it if we're gone?"

"I don't recall giving permission yet. I'm not sure I'm a fan of this idea."

"I promise you Mr. Hawkins Virgil and Richie will be watched by me and the League member playing Jayce at nearly all times. And, if you don't mind me saying this, they aren't exactly your normal helpless teenagers." Lantern replied evenly. "You have my word, both will return home safely."

"Your word." Mr. Hawkins sounded tense still, but less worried.

"As a marine and a lantern."

"I want to be kept informed, as much as possible. I want to know they're okay."

"Of course. And, Virgil, you don't have to go. I'm sure I can find someone else to take your place." Richie could almost imagine the slightly calculating look in Lantern's eyes. He knew exactly how to get Virgil to react apparently.

Richie could picture Virgil's scowl perfectly in his head. "I didn't say I wasn't. No one is going to be looking after Rich but me, thanks. I was just concerned. And what about Rich's parents?"

Richie wasn't blushing, for the record. He was just kind of flushed from having his head on the table and…stuff. Not blushing. And that wasn't a warm fluttering feeling because Virgil wasn't going to let anyone else protect him.

It wasn't.

He didn't think it was.

And so what if it was. It didn't mean anything.

"Don't trouble yourself over little details. Things like that are the easy parts."

Richie looked up almost warily. "What's the hard part?"

Lantern coughed and looked towards his left. "You'll find out soon."

000000000000000

Somewhere in Central City

"No. No. There is no fucking way! I'm going to fucking kill him!"

The woman who lived in the apartment next to Wally West looked up from her breakfast; startled by the outburst by the normally very quiet and polite young man she shared a wall with. She could only imagine what had him so upset.

Wally West however didn't give a damn about the nice lady next door who liked to bake him cookies and kept trying to set him up with her granddaughter and grandson alternately, depending on which day he caught her.

She was oddly open minded and seemed determined to have him be part of her family in one way or another. He usually just smiled and nodded a lot. She made really good cookies, so he didn't want to risk offending her and being cut off.

Nope, she was very much not on his mind.

He was too busy glaring at the picture he'd pulled up on his computer of one Jason Catalina. There was no way. No fucking way in any of the nine hells. It just wasn't happening. He wasn't doing it and John couldn't make him do it.

No.

No. The entire galaxy could go straight to hell for all he cared. He wasn't doing this. He had pride goddamnit, pride. He wasn't going to let John do this to him, stupid sadistic bastard that he was. No. Just…no.

He nodded to himself, assured in his decision.

Fuck the galaxy. He was right in this. It wasn't selfish or childish or stupid. He was in the right. He had nothing to feel guilty about.

Right.

He groaned.

Who the hell was he trying to fool anyway?

He didn't have any pride, at least not pride worth the fate of a couple billion people. And he was wrong; he knew he was wrong. He didn't want to know he was wrong, but he did. It wasn't like John was asking for a lot from him. John rarely asked help from anyone, he couldn't very well turn the guy down after all the harassing he'd done about letting people in more. And really, wasn't he lucky to even be in on this? Even Bats wasn't hearing it from John.

He didn't want to say Bruce didn't know, because…well it was Bruce. He knew. He knew everything. Because he was Bruce and thus possessed creepy knowledge of all things…

He was so going to do this. Damnit. Sometimes he really didn't like John.

He needed a new line of work.

000000000000000

End notes: Most of the chapters will be between seven and twelve pages long. Unlike 'Heroes' this gets long chewy chapters. Not for any particular reason beyond 'because Aloysha doesn't believe in short chapters'.

Next Chapter: We find out what has Wally all upset, Richie's fashion sense is insulted, and more fun with slashy implications.


	2. Bright Lights are Enough To Keep You

Walking Dead

Aloysha: _Yawns. Collapses onto the floor. _I'm sleeeeeeeeeepy.

Dimitri: _Nudges Losha with toe._ You're useless.

Losha: Blow me sparky.

Dimitri: …ugh. Perv. Just start the goddamn story.

Losha: We don't even own ourselves, his mother and my grandparents have that honor, so no da we don't own anything. We promise to wash and disinfect the characters before returning them to their rightful owners.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two

Bright Lights are Enough To Keep You

Matchbox Twenty "Bright Lights"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dakota_

_Foley House_

It was getting very easy to lie to his parents. Richie wasn't sure what to make of that exactly, but he knew it was getting a lot easier than it had once been. When he'd first started helping Static as Gear he'd stuttered through lies and had a hard time getting anything out. He'd been a terrible liar and the excuses he came up with had been so lame it hurt to even think of them anymore.

Still when he pretended to be shocked and/or surprised at the letter he got from Wayne Tech, saying he'd been accepted to a summer program for 'science prodigies' he'd done a very convincing job. So convincing that the moment his father learned it was free the man had practically been packing his bags. Can't afford to pass up a chance like this, oh no.

He had to make something of himself and he'd never manage to do that around here, around Virgil and whoever else he was hanging out with these days.

Sometimes Richie wondered what his father would say if he ever told him that there was pretty much nothing he wanted more than to be around Virgil. Or, better yet, with Virgil. He almost smiled at the image of his father passing out from shock drifted through his mind.

Nonetheless the bus left tomorrow morning ("The letter must have gotten stopped up in the mail." He'd said when his father commented on the suddenness.) and he had to be on it and ready for a trip to Gotham City.

Oddly enough that part was actually true. Donnie and Jayce Catalina were celebrating Donnie's eighteenth birthday in Gotham. And New York. And Chicago, LA, Paris, London, Milan, Tokyo, and wherever else they felt like going. Oddly enough Donnie wasn't turning eighteen until the beginning of July and it was still June.

Richie really wished he was that rich…and not just in the 'I'm pretending to be rich, pampered, and not completely human' kind of way. He doubted Lantern was going to let him go running off with Donnie's credit card or anything like that.

Unless he made something up about keeping up appearances. It would, after all, look weird if two guys who spent thousands of dollars a day suddenly stopped doing so, right? It might draw some attention from people and that would be bad.

So bad in fact that whoever was stalking the Catalina brother's might start to get suspicious and back off of their targets, thus making all of this for nothing. They couldn't risk something like that happening. It was just unthinkable.

That made complete sense.

All he had to do was run it by Green Lantern and hope he didn't burst out laughing at him. Not that Green Lantern was the type to bust out laughing at much of anything. He had that whole stoic, honorable, and professional hero thing down pat.

Hell, Richie believed it. He couldn't really picture Lantern as anything except Lantern. Certainly not as bodyguard to some rich snot, which was the role he'd be taking on. While Virgil watched him Lantern would watch whoever would be playing his brother.

It occurred to Richie right about then that he had no idea who else Lantern had drafted. He knew a little bit about Jayce, but not enough to guess whom Lantern may have chosen. There were so many League members now and he'd never seen the vast majority out of costume and had no idea if they'd make a good impersonator or not.

Riche raked his hands through his hair and sighed. Not that he had time to be worrying about any of that stuff anyway. He had twenty-four hours to learn how to fake a New York accent being faked by a European. Or, failing that, a European accent in general.

Either one would probably be okay.

Besides, anything that made him stop thinking of all of the perverted connotations of Virgil guarding his body had to be a good thing.

00000000000000000

_Gotham City_

_Some Hotel (no, really, that's the name…)_

John was sitting at a desk and looking through the pile of information the Catalina security force had been kind enough to part with. Most of it was basic information on the brothers and their father, some financial stuff, basic 'plans' for the next few weeks. List of people they associated with, venues Jayce's band planned on playing, girls (and boys) Donnie was avoiding like the plague…

He groaned and rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

He was suddenly wishing there was an easier way to go about this. How had he come up with this foolishly complex plan anyway? He was spending too much time around Wally.

That was pretty much his general explanation for all overwhelming stupid behavior on his part. Not that this was stupid, exactly, so much as kind of pushing his luck. He was sure the actual Catalina boys would get away safely, as he didn't suspect his fellow Lanterns of being traitors (though he'd handpicked the ones involved just in case) It was more his end of things that had him worried.

Kyle would be taking over things in the League and Coast City for him for the time being and the official story would be that he was off world to handle some kind of business. Kid Flash would look after Central City, with help from some of Wally's friends. Dakota would fall under the care of the rest of Young Justice for the time being.

That was all under control.

It was Virgil and Richie he was concerned about. They were kids after all, even if they were very powerful kids with a lot resting on their shoulders. He'd never been a fan of making kids do the jobs of adults. He knew he didn't have to worry about Wally, though he'd do it anyway, because Wally had been doing this for longer than a lot of other people could boast.

If he got hurt then it was just part of what he did. They all sported scars under their costumes, and not just the kind that made it hard to get a date with anyone 'normal'. Though they all had quite a few of those as well.

But Static and Gear…

He blamed his stupid sense of morality. He'd promised Virgil's father he'd take care of them and, while he fully intended to do just that, it'd been a stupid thing to do. Now if something went wrong it would rest solely on his head because he'd taken the responsibility on. He'd promised that man, swore on his honor, that everything would be okay and…well, he couldn't really promise that.

He didn't know what he was up against. These could be run of the mill racist assholes or they could be…more than that. He really didn't know what kind of danger he'd put them in.

And thus overwhelmingly stupid behavior.

Oh well. There was nothing to do about it now. The boys' father had already 'hired' him as bodyguard and trusted him to keep his boys safe. He kind of felt bad about that too. He hadn't let the man in on the plan and, for all he would know, his boys would be safe and sound on Earth, not heading towards their mother's planet.

Still, he couldn't afford to let more people than absolutely necessary in on this little plan. The last thing he needed was to let too many people know and risk a leak of information. This whole thing hinged on secrecy and no one knowing about the switch.

"John."

He managed to not jump at the low gravelly voice. Rather he turned and looked at the shadowed figure of Batman standing on the balcony of his hotel room. He knew he shouldn't have left that damn thing open. It was practically a neon sign proclaiming 'Hey, Bruce, Look! I'm invading your turf and have the nerve to leave my door open where you can walk in. Please smack me with one of your overly expensive and complex gadgets'.

He sighed to cover up his amusement at his own thoughts. "Batman."

"I know why you're in Gotham."

"Should I look surprised now or later?"

"Later." Batman smiled slightly. They got along fairly well. At least as well as two amazingly anti-social people could get alone with each other. Either way John wasn't really worried about getting into anything. The verbal sparring was usually reserved for Clark or Wally, respectively, and he knew Bruce didn't want to get in a fight with him.

He didn't have years of martial arts training, but Bruce was short. Compared to him at least.

"Next time you decide to run things in my town inform me."

He rolled his eyes. "You know I had to-"

"Keep it quite. I know." He didn't even blink. "I'm good with secrets John. There are never leaks."

"Fine. I apologize. It won't happen again. Please, forgive me."

Batman nodded, apparently satisfied with his slightly sarcastic apology. He walked over towards him, casting a long almost sinister shadow across the floor. John offered him one of the files, more than willing to hear Batman's opinion.

He was, after all, the king of undercover operations. Nothing in Gotham was half of what it seemed to be and everyone was playing a role. In all honesty Batman should have been the first person he went to. Not he regretted going to J'onn and Wally first, just the principal of the matter.

"Wally must be throwing a fit."

John smirked. "Most likely."

"Try to be less obvious about how much you enjoy upsetting him." John just blinked at him, wondering if he had the presence of mind to try to feign ignorance. Decided he didn't and just shrugged. Batman turned a page before commenting. "He and Richie were good choices. Virgil as well. He'll be able to pick up taps, cameras, and surveillance of that nature as well as put up a decent defense against anyone after Richie."

"A decent defense?" John snorted. "Even you have to admit he's going to be one of the most powerful forces when he finally comes into his full power." Batman didn't say anything to that so he continued. "And you know just as well as I do that he'll put up more than a decent defense. Anyone who tries to hurt Richie may just have to kill him first."

Batman nodded slowly then stared at him. "Have you considered that such strong feelings may be a liability?"

"Of course. The potential value is greater than the potential risk."

"Is that your reasoning for choosing Wally?"

John smiled wryly. "My reasoning is selfish, but thanks for the vote of confidence."

Not that he'd gone completely into left field to decide upon Flash. He, like Gear, shared body type, build, eye color, and age. Beyond that he did actually look like Jayce, almost uncannily so. However there were one or two others that John could have decided on who could have played the part jut as well.

But Wally was the only person he wanted along with him for this. He was one of the few people John could actually work with and not want to strangle within a few hours and yeah, the younger man could be annoying but he usually did it on purpose. The rest of the League was so serious and it probably could have done with a few more people with Wally's sense of humor. Plus they worked well together and John didn't play nice with a lot of people.

Not that he was telling anyone any of that. He had a reputation to maintain after all and Wally sure as hell didn't need any kind of ego stroking.

"I know the Catalina brothers. Very annoying. Wally and Richie have the look but personality wise you'll run into a few problems. That aside you know about the rumors that circulate around Donnie?" Batman tossed the file back onto the bed and crossed his arms over his chest. "They're completely true. He'd sleep with anything on two legs. Anything. Probably a few things on four legs if he thought he could get away with it."

John smirked at the slightly bitter tone to Batman's voice. "Did he hit on you?"

"Dick. And Tim once or twice. Barbara a few times." He made a vague gesture. "I'm too old for him. Thank god. I shudder to think where that boy has been. The point is a lot of people will be throwing themselves in Richie's path and he's…"

"Socially inept?" John guessed, smiling slightly. He didn't mean it of course. …Well, maybe a little bit. That kid made people like him and Bruce look a lot better. At least they chose to be anti-social; Gear just kind of came by it naturally.

"I was going to say shy. Just be careful about how he reacts to people, Wally as well. Jayce doesn't date much. The rumor is that he prefers men, period, but doesn't want anyone to know about it. Not that Wally would have any trouble playing that role," It took a concentrated effort on John's part not to laugh. "Jayce shies away from people, crowds, and being touched so keep a leash on Wally. …Not in the literal sense so stop smirking."

"You have a sick mind Bruce, sick." He said shaking his head. "Any other useful information for me?"

"Beware those hiding cameras. And don't let Gear do his own shopping. Donnie has a very…defined sense of style and Richie is…well." A small smile. John wondered if the world was starting to end. "Richie. About the switch-"

"It'll be done here. Jayce and Donnie are in the Royal Suit on the top floor with two Lanterns, Wally's bringing Richie and Virgil here, and in theory everything will go smoothly."

"In theory."

"Which means it will all go to hell pretty fast." John smiled thinly. "But that's to be expected."

00000000000000000000

The bus ride to Gotham was pretty uneventful, a rarity for the two of them. And so they did what any self-respecting heroes would do when presented with a break from life and death situations.

They slept. Most of the trip was spent slumped in their seats and dead to the world around them. Oddly enough it was probably the first interrupted sleep either had gotten all week. Richie awoke first and started to stretch in an attempt to return awareness to his body. However there was a large warm weight on his side that only shifted closer when he attempted to move. He turned, brain doing a temporary shut down, and blinked in confusion.

Virgil had, apparently, slid over in his slip and was lying against him. His head was pillowed on his shoulder and the length of his upper body was pressed against his side. It seemed he'd gotten tired of lying against the window and decided his friend was more comfortable.

Richie swallowed then peered around anxiously to see if anyone was watching him. The bus was pretty much full and, judging by the height of the sun and the passing scenery they were about five or ten minutes from the edge of Gotham City. Oh, yeah, and Virgil was sleeping on him, practically cuddled up against his side.

"Oh man." He muttered, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them he found the man in front of him had twisted around slightly. Richie couldn't fight the blush flaming across his face as the man looked on him. The look of disgust made his heart thud loudly in his chest and the sneer had him looking at the ground, almost ashamed even though he hadn't done anything.

He knew what the man was thinking. It was the same thing a lot of people did if they saw two men or two women too closer or 'intimate for their liking. He couldn't lie and say he was unaware of what people said about people like him.

Like him.

_Gay Richie. They call is gay_

Yeah. That.

He was sorely tempted to wake Virgil up or at least try to nudge him in the other direction. Only he didn't _really_ want him to move. He kind of liked the contact. Maybe because he was a very hands on person. He could visualize a great many things but they all seemed to lack meaning until he actually made them real and was able to touch them. It helped him separate what went on in his head from what really was.

Then again he'd always been that was, even before Gear. He liked being able to touch things and, he'd learned after years of friendship with Virgil, he apparently liked to be touched as well.

There was a flash of light to his right and he craned his neck in time to see a person shoving a camera into a duffle bad. They seemed normal enough in worn jeans and a blue-hooded sweatshirt, though the hood did stop him from seeing the person's face.

"What are you-"

"Blackmail." He could hear the smile in the voice. "Years from now, when you're all big and well known, I'll have pictures of you two cuddling."

Richie knew that voice and wasn't sure if he was surprised to hear it or not. On the one hand Flash and Lantern had always seemed like pretty good friends, so why shouldn't he be involved? But, on the flip side of that, what was he doing on a bus from Dakota when he could run anywhere he wanted and be there faster than any possible mode of transportation.

And didn't live in Dakota, to Richie's knowledge at least.

"You aren't really going to show those to anyone are you?" Richie asked finally, frowning just slightly. Flash chuckled and shrugged.

"Depends."

"On?"

"The potential blackmail material this little assignment is going to bring."

Before Richie could ask what he meant by that the bus lurched to a stop and the hissing of the doors being opened roused most of the bus from their stupors. Including Virgil. Brown eyes blinked up at Richie, who stared down nervously.

Any minute now Virgil was going to start freaking out about all of this closeness. Not that Richie could blame him, if he was in Virgil's position he'd freak out too. But probably more for fear he'd done something embarrassing in his sleep, like confessing strange lust type feelings for his best friend, than because it was a strange and suggestive position.

Virgil yawned and put one hand on his chest, using him as leverage to push himself up. "Man, that was great. I haven't slept that good in a while."

Richie let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, before slipping back into the 'best friend' role. He stood up and shoved Virgil playfully.

"Yeah, right. What about when I tried to wake you up the other night to see who was in the Station?"

Virgil snorted dismissively. "Only because I didn't get into bed until really late; like two o'clock. And it wasn't a big deal, it was GL."

"But if it hadn't been and I'd gotten my ass kicked you would have felt bad."

Virgil, who'd been walking down the aisle, looked at him over his shoulder smile dropping into a very serious look. Richie swallowed and tried to keep himself from blushing under that strangely focused gaze. He didn't think he'd ever seen Virgil look so intense.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you Rich."

He nodded, mouth suddenly too dry to even consider speaking. Virgil nodded as well then turned and continued on his way. Richie shivered. That…had been strange.

"That was interesting." Richie jumped, completely forgetting about the older hero hovering behind him. Flash laughed again then put a hand on the back of his shoulder, pushing him forward. "C'mon, GL's waiting for us and it's my job to get you there on time."

"So you're our what, escort?" Richie smiled faintly. Something about Flash, official goof off of the Justice League, making sure they got somewhere on time, started to force away his unease. It was just hard to be anything except amused in the Flash's presence.

"Is that skepticism?" Flash sounded a touch on the offended side. "I swear, there is a serious lack of respect among people these days. I've only saved the world half-a-dozen times over the years, and that's just as Flash."

They wove their way through the bus station, both falling silent as they walked through the crowds of people. Richie was looking around for Virgil, wondering where the other teen had wandered off to after getting off of the bus. He got his answer when they emerged from the station and found Virgil, with a taxi, waiting for them.

The taxi ride was silent as well. Richie was used to such lulls in conversation. The only thing worth talking about was what they were about to be doing and they couldn't talk about that sort of thing in front of other people and so there was just…silence. Not uncomfortable or uncommon.

Just silence.

It gave Richie some time to notice that Flash was very pointedly keeping the hood up over his face, seemingly hiding something. What exactly Richie had no idea but he figured he'd know soon enough. He couldn't very well plan to wear that hoodie forever after all.

Richie spent most of his time staring at the skyline. The sun was going down and against the tall, jagged stone buildings and twisted gargoyles and the orange-purple sky seemed almost ethereal. Gotham truly lived up to its name, with its eerie buildings and their twisted shadows.

He couldn't help but wonder what Batman and Robin must have been up to.

000000000000

Wally was still kind of annoyed. Not so annoyed that he hadn't done what he had to, but still…annoyed. He was kind of thinking he could get away with wearing various sweatshirts for however long this lasted. He could start a new fashion or something.

He was also a little troubled about the fact Jayce had a band. Wally didn't sing. At all. It was in the best interest of mankind that he didn't. He was thinking of the people here.

They got out of the taxi, after he paid the driver, and headed into the hotel. He knew they had to be drawing looks, as this place was pretty ritzy and only people like Bruce and Ollie could afford to stay here whereas they…well, they looked like two (or perhaps three. He couldn't be sure what people thought when they saw him.) blue-collar teenagers.

John's room was on the third floor, number 311. He'd talked to the other man briefly before heading to Dakota to keep an eye on the two teens on the bus ride to Gotham. Speaking of the bus ride it had been some of the most wasted hours of his life. Other than some idiot giving Richie dirty looks nothing had happened and he'd been quite successfully bored out of his mind.

A guy could only read the Star Wars books so many times before risking dropping into a coma.

He rapped on the door lightly then stood back. A second later it opened and there was John looking very…bodyguard like. A dark suit, sunglasses, and a half smirk that seemed to scream 'I can and will kick your ass because I'm bigger, stronger, and just better in general'.

Wally didn't move for a long moment, silently cursing those stupid hormones that he was pretty sure were supposed to stop kicking his ass around twenty. Twenty had been a few years back but he still had this annoying tendency to go dry-mouthed, sweaty palmed, and in general stupid when certain people were around.

Namely John.

"…" His brain gave up the ghost and abandoned him. Thankfully John was used to these temporary lapses and pushed him back out of the room.

"Back in the elevator. We have to be quick, you two have a public appearance to make."

Wally wondered if everyone saw how pale he became at the thought. Then he glanced at Richie, who seemed almost green, and realized he probably wasn't so badly off.

"Yeah. About that sort of thing." He found his voice again and, as he was prone to do, began rambling. "I don't sing."

"Neither does Jayce." John smiled crookedly. "He just has enough money that no one notices."

Oh. Well that was promising.

They got back onto the elevator and John withdrew a keycard. He opened up the small panel on the wall and held up the card. There was a moment of silence then the car jerked to life and began to go up. Richie and Virgil stood off to one side and he stayed next to John, for lack of an actual reason to go to the other side of the elevator.

Somehow 'you make me really nervous' wasn't going to work.

"What's with the hood?" John asked, voice low but teasing. Wally glared at him from the corner of his eye, knowing fully well that he already knew what was up. Still he reached up and pushed the hood down, ignoring the twin intakes of breath from the two teens.

To be fair, it wasn't _that_ shocking. …Or maybe it was. His hair was a mixture of black and a kind of dark neon blue, mostly black (thank god) with the blue placed at seemingly random spots throughout. He wasn't sure what to think of it and couldn't imagine what would possess someone to do this.

But there it was.

John blinked at him slowly then reached out and touched his hair, knuckles rasping over his skin. Wally's mind went blank again. Well there was: Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit.

But that didn't count.

000000000

Lotus: Aww…you're making me blush. And it was the hair. Wally isn't a fan of the outrageously pointless coloring I suppose. Neither are we though. And 'Losha has burgundy hair so when he says it's pointless…it's pointless.

Leev: Eventually we'll get to see what's in V's head. It's just that Richie and Wally are so damn fun to write. John's fun, if not slightly difficult, and Virgil…well, we aren't sure what's going on in his head just yet.

Sche: Yeah, Rich is doing a very bad job of convincing himself he doesn't like Virgil. Poor boy. Losha gets full credit for Richie/Gear parts though, because I just sit back and let him write all of that. He's good at it.

Mechante: Well you know…new stories always make me feel better. And so I wrote this. The serial manwhore thing…well, we were trying but it didn't work so well. I mean, do you really think Virgil's going to allow anyone to touch him, fate of the world or not? He got all creepy possessive.

Ghene: Thank you. We're glad you like it so much. Makes us all warm and fuzzy inside.

Snake: You summed up the chapter very nicely I'd have to say. Wally's neighbor seems to be a favorite…I wonder if it's the cookies or the matchmaker tendencies.

Aryah: Thank you thank you. Constructive things are nice, though we've never turned down just plain compliments. We're easy that way.

Kuu: _Steps aside to let Losha get tackled. _Heh.

Losha: Oh yeah, real funny…


	3. Never Really Know a Killer From a Savior

Walking Dead

Disclaimer: We can't even vote yet, how could we own anything? Honestly…

Aloysha: Well, to be fair, the American government is really pissy out Canadians trying to vote… Otherwise I'd so go to Washington and…vote for stuff.

Dimitri: Hear that? That's the sound of millions sighing in relief because you can't fuck anything up on this side of the border.

Aloysha: Like you need my help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Three

Never Really Know a Killer From a Savior

Shimmer- Fuel

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Richie blinked wide-eyed, looking between Flash and Lantern, neither of whom was actually who they were…normally. Flash had taken down the hood to show off strange black and blue hair which, to be honest, didn't look terrible. It did give him a sort of 'Goth' look that didn't seem to fit the almost manic personality of the older hero.

And then Lantern had touched him. Well…his hair, actually. None the less Flash's pupils contracted until blue-green was almost overtaking black completely and Richie was pretty sure he heard his breath hitch while his hands become fists at his side.

Lantern seemed oblivious and some sarcastic part in Richie's mind wondered if maybe that's where Virgil had gotten his lessons from. Bright green eyes carefully examined Flash's hair, as if looking for a flaw or error. The tension in the room seemed to be taking on an almost psychical presence and Richie wouldn't have been surprised to see another body in the elevator.

Part of him wanted to wave his arms frantically and point out that there were two very impressionable teenagers in the area and that Lantern wasn't just making Flash nervous as hell, but them as well. Or at least he was nervous, knowing Virgil he didn't even realize something undeniably strange was taking place not five feet from him.

Then Lantern's lips quirked and his hand dropped away. "Nice job Kid. I knew I could count on you."

Flash let out a long breathe and just stared for a few long moments before blinking slowly. His eyes flashed with some emotion Richie couldn't place before he sighed and rolled his eyes heavenward.

"Whatever. I look ridiculous."

"You look like Jayce." Richie couldn't help but notice that Lantern seemed to be neither agreeing nor disagreeing with Flash's statement.

Before anything else could happen the elevator stopped. It opened not to a hallway but directly into a room. It was furnished richly with things that looked so expensive Richie was wary of being within five yards of them. The room they were in was big, bigger than the entire downstairs of his house period, and four doors lead to other rooms, which he imagined were just as big.

It seemed this suite took up the entire top floor of the hotel and it made Richie wince just thinking about how much this place had to cost a night.

Before he could put much thought into it his attention was drawn to the group of people sitting in various places around the room, all looking somewhere between tense and annoyed.

Oh, and all wearing variations of the costume that Lantern wore. Usually wore at least. It seemed he was going for the 'I can break your spine without breaking a sweat look' at the moment. He looked…well, threatening to say the least. Richie was beginning to see how he was going to pull off the bodyguard thing. He was still worried about Virgil though. He was far from built like Lantern and, though he certainly wasn't skinny and awkward like when they'd been younger.

In a strange way Richie missed the clumsy kid who'd been his best friend growing up. But not so much that he couldn't appreciate the toned figure that his friend presented now.

He was in denial, not stupid.

Flash was the first to react as a wide smile curved his lips and he all but tackled one of the other Lanterns, a man with black hair and the same glowing green eyes as their lantern(1). Richie could feel a headache coming on at the prospect of keeping all of these lanterns in order. The other Lantern looked a little surprised but it didn't last long.

"Hey, Wally. Long time. Nice hair."

Flash scowled. "Don't make me hurt you Kyle. I'd hate to have to kill you."

"Only because you'd only have one friend left and no one wants to boast having John as their only friend." The Lantern, Kyle it seemed, smirked lightly. "I figured John would call you in for this one. You do look almost identical to that…well. Donnie was asking about you by the way John."

"Fantastic." Lantern actually shuddered. "Virgil, Richie these are some of the other Lanterns. Kyle's the one Wally's harassing. The green woman is Jade, the pink one is Kilowog, and the guy over there is Guy."

The aforementioned Lanterns offered hellos and waves in their general direction. Lantern inclined his head toward one of doors, seeming to ask a silent question. Kyle nodded slightly and, motioning for them to follow, Lantern headed towards the door.

He opened it then stepped aside so they could go in. Richie had barely gone in two steps before he came to a halt. Sitting on a king sized bed and leafing through a magazine sat…him. Only not him, because he was obviously standing right there.

But damn close.

Virgil apparently didn't notice he'd stopped and ran into him. He stumbled forward, surprised, and probably would have fallen flat on his face if Virgil hadn't grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back against him. Against him. He went still for a moment, wondering why exactly whatever higher power there was hated him so much.

Why else would he keep ending up like this, so close to Virgil he could probably guess what brand of soap he used. Life was so unfair. He put his hands on his friend's chest and pushed himself away, trying to keep from blushing, stuttering stupidly, or falling over again.

Someone snorted. He turned away from Virgil in time to see his double close his magazine and sneer at him in obvious contempt.

"Not exactly graceful are you?" He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, stretching some. "I don't know how you're supposed to be me if you can't even stay on your feet. You're going to have me branded a klutz if you're like that all the time."

Richie frowned. He hadn't even been in this guy's presence for five seconds and already he didn't like him. What an asshole.

"Watch it." Virgil said and Richie could picture the glare he must have been wearing in his mind perfectly. "You should be nicer to someone risking their neck to you."

Donnie sniffed. "Please, you aren't risking your neck for anything other than staying on good terms with my mother's people." Richie had to confess he had a point. "And don't get mad at me because your friend is fucking up already. I would have thought John would have picked someone better."

Richie bit his bottom lip, considering. He really wasn't klutzy in the least but still. Donnie undoubtedly know what he moved and acted like and if said Richie was doing a poor job then Richie was probably doing a bad job.

"Your faith in me is outstanding." Lantern muttered low enough that Donnie probably didn't hear it. "Where's your brother Donnie?"

Almost as if the blond had just noticed the older man his look of contempt dropped away into something that would have been pleasant if Richie didn't already dislike him. He smiled broadly.

"John! I was so afraid we'd leave before I got to see you again."

00000000000000000000000

John sighed, eyeing the younger prince. Donnie looked like Richie, so much so it was very nearly unnatural. Especially considering that Donnie's features were inherited from his mother and not his father and were supposed to be unique because of that. The entire Chandian race were all fair skinned with blue eyes and blond hair of various shades, lithe but seemingly delicate builds and aristocratic facial features. All of that combined with their naturally high intelligence (by human standards at least) had them considered 'great beauties' of the universe. In the humanoid sense at least.

John chose to just plead the fifth. His tastes had never run towards blond and delicate anyway.

Not that Richie really seemed delicate in the least, but he was more of a mind over matter kind of guy which meant that, unlike some heroes, he'd never been one for spending his entire life training to be bigger and stronger than anything that came his way. Even if there had been anyone else who bore the same resemblance to Donnie they probably would have been too big to fit the bill.

Still, while Donnie and Richie had similar looks, they were very much different. For example, John had no problem with Richie and liked his company as much as he liked anyone's company but he wanted to strangle Donnie.

He would like to say he wasn't a violent man by nature but the prince had a way of worming under his skin, in an extremely negative way.

Case in point Donnie practically bounced over to him, forgetting about Richie, and grabbed his arm. John twitched but allowed himself to be dragged inside. It would be very unproductive at this point to kill Donnie, as he doubted Richie would appreciate having to impersonate someone for the rest of his life to keep the world from being destroyed.

This was one of the few downsides of protecting Earth. He had to keep tabs on people like Donnie and any other non-humans on the planet in contact with the Corps. The princes were fairly public figures so he didn't have to drop in on them often, maybe once every few months, but he never enjoyed it.

Jayce wasn't so bad, aside from being a brat. It was Donnie who annoyed him.

"You look nice John. You should get out of the uniform more often." Fingers drifted over his arm and he glanced over at the other Lanterns who had all become very interested in the floor or ceiling. He wasn't surprised. What was his personal discomfort compared to the risk of offending the Chandians.

Still he felt a flash of annoyance towards them. Why exactly Donnie felt the urge to harass him instead of one of them was beyond him. All he knew for sure was that he wasn't fond of having some barely-legal kid try to flirt with him.

He tried to think of a polite way to get the little leech off of his arm when he noticed from the corner of his eye that Wally was…blurring. He blinked and turned his head slightly to make sure he was seeing things correctly and yes, he was. Wally was standing in the doorway, but seemed to be shaking fast enough that he was just a multi-colored blur.

John opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but Kyle, who had apparently followed them, reached over and grabbed Wally's arm and the other man went still. Before blushing lightly and coughing.

"Sorry. Nervous." He shrugged lightly. "Maybe we should hurry up with this?"

John nodded his agreement and pulled his arm free, ignoring Donnie's apparent disappointment. "Where's Jayce at?"

Donnie pouted. "Does it matter? He's probably in there pouting." He pointed to a closed door off to the right. "He's such a downer."

John refrained from pointing out that Jayce may have been a downer but at least he wasn't known for screwing everything that moved. Instead he stepped around Donnie and headed deeper into the area the other Lanterns had placed the princes in. He walked through the door Donnie indicated into a room that was nearly pitch black, save the last few rays of sun filtering in.

Jayce was sitting next to the window, head bowed. There was a faint blue glow near his face; a cell phone if the soft whispering the prince was doing was any hint. Jayce stiffened then looked up at him, blue eyes wide. Then he sighed and unfolded his legs.

"I'm going now Ray. That's the end of it." He closed his phone and tossed it to John who caught it easily. "I canceled all of the shows for this month."

John nodded, scratching that off of his mental list of things to worry about. "Thanks."

Jayce blinked then frowned. "I didn't do it to make things easier for you. I just don't want this guy making me look stupid or anything."

John smirked. "Of course." Jayce tried entirely too hard to be as cool and indifferent as his younger brother. Unfortunately, or was that fortunately, he tended to fail at it.

Jayce glared then pushed past him. John followed after tucking the phone away. Donnie was glaring at Virgil who was standing behind Richie and glaring back heatedly. Richie just looked thoughtful. Jayce stopped and looked Wally over seriously.

Wally frowned, clearly expecting Jayce to treat him like Donnie treated Richie. Instead Jayce said, in a calmly factual tone:

"He's taller than I am. And his eyes are a different color."

John waved that off easily. "I doubt anyone will notice. It's not that much of a difference."

Jayce seemed a little skeptical but nodded none the less. "I suppose."

Donnie abandoned his staring match with Virgil and rolled his eyes. "It's not like you let anyone get close enough to notice how tall you are, let alone your eye color, anyway."

"Well it's not my goal to prove to the world that I'm a natural blond, one random encounter at a time, so I think I'll survive." Jayce snapped.

John rolled his eyes. Another sibling spat. As amusing as they usually proved to be they didn't have the time for it. He put a hand on Jayce's shoulder, once again ignoring Donnie's dark look, and pushed him towards the door.

"We've wasted enough time so you two can argue on the way to Chand." As in 'far far away from him and his already fragile grip on sanity'. He handed Jayce off to Kyle who just smiled wryly. "Donnie-"

"How about a good-bye kiss?" Donnie's smile was almost innocent. If John hadn't known what kind of pervert lurked beneath he may have been fooled. But, in lieu of being fooled, he was just momentarily struck silent. Thankfully he didn't have to answer.

Wally grabbed Donnie and had him out of the room before John could blink. He looked out in time to see Wally saying something to the prince that made him go very pale before he, once again, seemed to vanish only to reappear next to Richie and Virgil.

John pulled the doors shut and sighed. He'd fought some of the worst things known to man, and a few things not known, but somehow Donald Catalina always wore him out in a matter of moments. Then he arched an eyebrow at Wally who shrugged.

"I didn't like him."

"Right. You two have to change and study up on those two before we can get out of here." As he spoke he tracked down the two suitcases that must have belonged to the princes.

"Where're we going?" Virgil asked as he moved away from Richie for the first time since…well, since John had seen them.

"Jayce's apartment in Gotham Heights. Party for Donnie." He handed one suitcase to Wally who ran a hand through his hair before wrinkling his nose in disgust. Then he headed for the room Jayce had been in before.

Richie took the other one but hesitated. "Why didn't we just go there instead of doing all of this?"

"Whoever is after Jayce and Donnie is probably watching the apartment but wouldn't know they were going to be here because I made sure it was a last minute decision. Besides," He added with a frown. "You can never be too sure who's hanging around."

Richie nodded his understanding before going for the door John was pretty sure led to the bathroom. That left him with Virgil who flopped onto the bed and smiled at him mildly.

"So. Do I get a suit too?"

John decided to just ignore that for the time being and leaned against the desk behind him. "Refresh my memory, how are you at finding electronic frequencies?"

"Pretty good, I think. It's not one of my 'in demand' abilities." Virgil tilted his head off to the side. "Why?"

"You're going to need to be on alert for any bugs or cameras so we know when it's safe for those two to drop the act and when it isn't. I'm pretty sure you know to not call them by their actual names in public already."

"Yeah, I got that. What should I call you?"

John's lips quirked. "John. We get to keep our names; I didn't want things to be too complex. Wally's easily confused."

"I heard that!" The touch of anger to Wally's voice just made his smile wider. A moment later Wally was back and scowling at him. "Could you lay off just a little? I already look like an idiot. Why does this guy wear so much black anyway?"

Indeed he was wearing black from head to toe. It was funny how the look had never seemed out of place on Jayce but seemed completely wrong on Wally. It was like it…clashed with the person John knew was under the hair-dye and peeved off expression.

"He's depressed. Being rich, handsome, and standing to become king of your own country will do that to a person." John deadpanned. It had the desired effect as Wally snorted.

Maybe it was the freckles. Both Wally and Jayce had them but Wally's were more noticeable and seemed to throw the whole 'dark and gloomy' look off. John briefly entertained the thought of telling Wally he was going to have to do something to cover them up then winced slightly. As a general rule he liked all of his various limbs where they were and so he would try to keep from annoying Wally anymore than he probably already had.

Instead he reached behind him and into the desk for the folders he knew were there. His own copies were still in his hotel room and he made a mental note to grab them later, but he'd made sure Wally and Richie could have their own. He offered the slimmer folder to Wally who took it before sitting on the bed next to Virgil. He flipped it open and began to scan the contents in his usual way.

Which was to say: Fast. He went through in five minutes what had taken John an hour, but John didn't have any doubts that he'd gotten it all. He closed it then arched an eyebrow.

"Somehow I expected him to be interesting."

"Jayce is pretty basic. It's Donnie that…" John trailed off and looked towards the bathroom. Virgil followed his gaze as well before getting up and walking over. He knocked on the door and a crash came from inside followed by a muffled curse.

"Uh. Rich?"

"There is no way in hell I'm coming out of this bathroom in that guy's clothes." His words were muffled by the door but didn't lack in conviction.

Virgil blinked. "You've got to be kidding me? Bro', now is not the time to be picky about your appearance."

John had a pretty good idea what Richie's problem was but decided to keep his theories to himself. Virgil was going to be spending more time around the blond, best to let him sort Richie out.

The door opened some and Virgil's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. John went out on a mental limb and assumed his idea had been correctly. He really should have mentioned that Donnie tended to dress like he acted.

Virgil pulled the bathroom door shut and shook his head. "He can't go outside like that. He'll be…mobbed or something."

"That's what you're here for, to keep him from being mobbed."

Virgil's lips pressed into a thin line as if he was thinking about something very seriously. Then he sighed before opening the door and walking in. It shut after him.

John kind of felt bad for Richie. Pretending to be Donnie, who was everything except meek and shy, was going to be rough on him.

000000000000000000

1) Kyle Rayner. Comic: Lantern after John Stewart. Cartoon: Seems to be John's back up guy.

2) Jenny Hayden or Jade. Daughter of Alan Scott, the original Lantern, Kyle's lovely girlfriend.

3) Kilowog, as seen in both comics and the cartoon.

4) Guy Gardner, Another post John Lantern.

0000000000000000000

****

TP96: Well…if you're sure you want more we can oblige.

****

Mechante: Dimitri: Yeah…I've been lazy. Iris is being re-done and Heroes is being a bitch but…well, Spring Break. Lots of time to write. And we like the Unresolved Sexual Tension both couples have, so trust we love them not being together yet as well.

Losha: Virgil refuses to admit to any amusement at seeing Richie in awkward situations but we think he's stolen Wally's camera for potential future use.

****

Snake: Yes, poor Richie…being Donnie is going to be really out of character for him. That's why it's fun. Same goes for Wally, though to a lesser degree. His guy isn't his polar opposite like Richie's.

****

Ghene: We're glad you like the wit of the story, especially since we're fond of stopping every so often and arguing about how things are flowing. And Richie and Wally are certainly hormonal, but they're trying to keep it under control.

****

Silver: Dimi: Have Richie as the shyer boy? And miss the change to torment him? Surely you jest… I'm glad this has you squirming along with the boys, that means we're doing our jobs.

Aloysha: I'm glad you approve of the characterization. Makes me all warm and tingly, since this is the first time I've attempted this fandom.

****

Jade: Thank you. We're glad you like it so much.

****

Estel: Wally's last name is West and he has red hair, so black and blue is a big change for him. He doesn't like it much, as I'm sure you saw…

****

Keeosu: You can be sure that there will always be humor, no matter what happens. We can't rightly turn off the humor for some strange reason…

****

Saturn: Dimitri: See what happens when you try to attend to the real world? I hope you realize the error of your ways now. Heh.

Aloysha: And no, you aren't the only one who wants to shake Virgil. In fact you'll probably want to move up to full on smacking with blunt objects before this is over.

****

Leev: Dimitri: I also like the Chemistry between John and Wally, which is probably weird since I'm writing it…but those two just amuse me to no end. They have such sarcastic minds. The bus scene was all Aloysha. I, once again, just sat off to the side and went 'Wow…'. What can I say, the guy knows how to write his deliciously tense moments.

****

Lotus: Aye, we hate such things too. Sometimes ffdotnet is stupid. The meeting could have been more…interesting I suppose but Donnie annoys us to no end. Jayce isn't so bad. Wally got off pretty lucky.

****

Dea: Short and to the point is fine; we're glad you think we rock. Warm fuzzy feelings abound.

****

Princess: Aloysha: Tension is my middle name. …okay, not really. But I do okay at it, so thanks.

Dimitri: Nitpick is noted and shall be fixed…eventually. In theory.

****

Fantasy: We try to keep everyone in character for the most part and, we swear, Virgil will eventually have his say.


	4. The Next Time I See You Smile

Walking Dead

If we owned anything do you really think we'd be writing fan fiction? Com'on people…

Dimitri: And now for the further torment of Richie…

Losha: Leather huh? Damn, but you people or mean…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Four  
The Next Time I See You Smile  
Distance, Evan and Jaron

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Virgil wasn't sure about John's statement about him being supposed to keep Richie from being mobbed, considering he was half-tempted to do something very…un-best friend like. If someone tried to jump Richie Virgil really wouldn't be able to blame them.

Beat them senseless, sure. But blame them…no.

He'd coaxed Richie out of the bathroom, twice. Wally had started laughing the first time and Richie had turned red before rushing back into the bathroom. The second time had gone better, as in Virgil had dug a pair of jeans out of the suitcase. Richie had made a face, but put them on gratefully because 'at least they aren't leather. Who really wears leather?'

They'd left the hotel and their driver had driven them through Gotham to what had to be one of the richest neighborhoods in the city. The Catalina brother's apartment was one entire floor, plus a rooftop floor that only they had access to.

The party seemed split between the actual apartment and the pool and had been in fully swing before they'd arrived. Virgil had thought that a little strange but it wasn't like he knew how the rich partied anyway.

Richie had gotten more than a few second (and third) looks since they'd arrived but since his glasses were tucked safely away in Virgil's pocket it wasn't like he could see them. Virgil hadn't gotten a suit but had been forced to change into pretty basic jeans and a shirt that, according to Wally, wouldn't offend anyone's eyes.

At first he'd though he was supposed to blend in but he found he actually stuck out just as much as John did because he looked…well, plain.

Not that it mattered how he looked. He was supposed to be keeping an eye on Richie, which was far from an overly…painful task. Wally and Richie were together, Wally standing near Richie who was sitting on a poolside chair and trying not to look too nervous while talking to people who came up to them.

John was on the opposite side of the pool from Virgil and most people were giving him a very wide berth.

Virgil found his eyes drawn to this strip of exposed skin, maybe two inches of it, that Richie couldn't keep from being exposed no matter how much he tugged on the tank top he was wearing. The shirt was short and his pants hung very low on his hips, but were tight enough that he didn't have to think about holding them up. They clung to Richie's body and not in a bad way. (Unless you were Richie but that wasn't really the point.)

He hadn't known denim could fit like that…

Virgil decided he must have been a very bad person and was going straight to hell for enjoying his friend's predicament as much as he was. Richie seemed pretty mortified at being that exposed but there wasn't really anything he could do about it at the moment or any time in the future for that matter.

Virgil wasn't exactly broken hearted about it. He'd known Richie since elementary school and he honestly couldn't recall ever seeing this much of his friend. Not even while changing for gym class now that he thought about, as Richie had a tendency to vanish and then show up a few minutes later already changed.

Too bad, it probably would have made the horror that was PE a little more bearable. Virgil didn't care what his teachers said it just wasn't a real class.

He was so distracted he missed the woman practically stalking his best friend until she was practically in Richie's lap and rubbing against him. She was pretty, in a sense, but her dress was low cut enough that it made him want to blush.

He frowned, considering. Richie looked a little green and about ready to just drop her and run for the nearest exit. Wally was trying to hide a laugh behind his hand and John too seemed amused. The woman seemed harmless enough, unless traumatizing Richie counted as harm. Besides, Virgil really didn't want to risk getting into a fight with a girl.

After a few moments Wally got up and walked towards John. Virgil was pretty sure it was to keep him from laughing where Richie could hear it. Virgil smiled wryly then rolled his eyes. He couldn't really leave Richie alone, no matter how funny this was.

Before he could come to an actual solid decision a man who looked about Wally's age walked over, grabbed the woman by the wrist, and hauled her up out of Richie's lap. Richie looked temporarily relived until he too was picked up and the man wrapped an arm around his waist while clearly telling the woman to back off.

Now Richie looked like he was going to pass out.

The woman looked outraged and grabbed Richie's arm, tugging him towards her.

Virgil wanted to laugh. Poor Richie, who was usually ignored by girls and boys alike, was about to have two people start fighting over him. Virgil really wished he had a video camera to record this to play back for Richie later.

Still he couldn't let people just grope his best friend like that.

If he wasn't allowed to grope Richie he really didn't see a reason why anyone else should be allowed to do so either. He pushed off of the wall he was leaning against and started over, trying not to let break into a smile at the grateful look Richie was shooting him.

0000000000000000

Richie would, of course, deny this later but he was pretty sure he was bordering on traumatized at the moment. He'd been propositioned, touched, felt up, and groped nearly all night, which was the reason he'd stopped standing around and had gone for sitting.

He'd managed to escape being touched until a dark-haired woman made herself at him in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, arching her back to make what was nearly falling out of her dress even more visible. While she may not have been Richie's type in the least he couldn't manage to fight off an embarrassed blush. Thankfully she didn't appear to notice and instead took to whispering in his ear all of the things she'd been looking forward to since he'd last been in Gotham.

Well, since Donnie had least been in Gotham but since he was now Donnie…

To say she'd shared too much information would be the understatement of…oh, Richie's entire life up until that moment. He'd been praying for respite, which didn't seem to be coming because Wally was slowly making his way towards John and Virgil was just watching with the stupidest look of amusement on his face and Richie was going to make him pay for this later.

And then she was gone, having been pulled up by a man in a suit. Before Richie could really begin to enjoy his newfound freedom he too was hauled up only, unlike the woman, he was pulled back against the man.

This was a considerable amount worse than with the woman because he could feel something poking into his lower back and he just didn't want to think about the possibilities and was quite content to go through his life hoping it was a cell phone.

And then they started arguing who would have the pleasure of molesting him without so much as consulting him about what, or who, he wanted to do.

This was just really…fucked up.

Richie decided he was more than ready to go home and be invisible again. He'd spent years learning how to go unnoticed by people because he really just wasn't a people person.

Richie noted, as he saw Virgil winding his way through the crowd, that there was a hand on his ass, a place where other people's hands should never be. Unless maybe it was Virgil and he didn't want to be thinking about that right now.

He wanted to be knocking this guy's teeth down his throat and kicking him in the balls but for some odd reason he thought that might be contrary to the image he was trying to but forth.

000000000000000000000000

He was now within hearing range and could hear with the man and woman were saying to each other. The basic gist seemed to be that Donnie had promised both of them a 'good time' next time he was in Gotham and both intended to collect tonight.

He was about to slide in and suggest they go away when the man suggested something that made him pause.

"Why don't the three of us go downstairs?" Richie's eyes went so wide it was almost comical. "It wouldn't be the first time Donnie decided to share himself."

Virgil blinked at that thought before trying valiantly to keep the mental images. It wasn't really working.

It was very much time to break up the love fest, least he be subject to anymore disturbingly sexual thoughts about a person who looked just like Richie. He calmly reached around the woman, ignoring her alarmed look, and yanked Richie away from the man. He placed Richie behind him and more or less out of harm's way then turned his best threatening glare on the pair.

"Who the hell are you?" The man demanded. The threatening glare must not have worked. Virgil decided he was going to have to work on that later. What kind of bodyguard couldn't even manage to look threatening?

"I'm his bodyguard."

The woman put a hand on her hip and looked him up and down. "You have to be joking. Donnie, ditch the babysitter and come play with us."

Richie, ever the fast thinker, shook his head. "I would love to really, but dad said I have to stay with him or else I'll have to stay home for the next month."

The woman sighed dramatically. "How unfair. Next time you're in town then?"

"Of course." Richie plastered on the fakest grin Virgil had ever seen but it seemed to convince those two well enough. The woman started to move in on Richie again but Virgil cleared his throat and Richie shrugged apologetically. The pair wandered off back into the crowd and Richie let out a shaky sigh.

Virgil patted him on the shoulder somewhat awkwardly. "Hey, it's fine."

Richie glared at him. "Easy for you to say, you haven't had to tell a dozen people you don't want to sleep with them." As he spoke he tugged on the bottom of his shirt again and, much against his will, Virgil found his eyes following. Richie was silent for a moment before making a noise of protest and shoving him enough to make him stumble back a few paces. "V!"

"Sorry!" Not really. Still he cleared his throat and took a step back. "I'm just…going back over there now."

Where he could watch his best friend in a silent stalker like way and not risk any psychical harm coming his way from the blond. Sounded like a good plan to him, that whole 'stalker' thing aside. Stalking people was just creepy.

Richie's eyes went wide again before whispering harshly. "No! That guy had his hand on my ass." Virgil made a mental note to find that guy and teach him the value of keeping his hands to himself later. "And he's not even the first. You stay right here and keep the perverts away."

Virgil just nodded and resolved to spend the rest of the night standing by Richie's chair. After all, when Richie said keep the perverts away he obviously didn't need Virgil himself.

Plus this would save him from that whole stalker dilemma.

The sun was coming up by the time the last groups of people were filtering out and maids were in, cleaning up, before everyone was out. Richie had long since fallen asleep on his lawn chair and, after a brief run inside and into one of the bedrooms found people doing unmentionable things, he decided to just leave the blond where he was.

He'd shed his jacket and draped it over Richie, figuring the blond would need it more than him anyway, then sat on the ground next to the chair to wait until…

Well, until John told him what to do now.

The older man, with Wally in tow, headed in his direction once everyone else around the pool had left. Wally sighed and flopped onto the end of Richie's chair. The blond didn't so much as move. Virgil yawned, cracking his back and stood up.

Dampness clung to his skin and his right foot had fallen asleep a few hours back, around the time he'd started wondering if it was possible to actually die of boredom. It obviously wasn't, or else he would have died shortly after Richie fell asleep.

"What now?"

"New York. Formal Diplomatic party. Your father will be there." John wasn't looking at him but rather at the roof of the building across from him. "Plane leaves in two hours."

"I want to sleep." Wally whined. Virgil was momentarily surprised, as Wally never really whined unless he was trying to get on Superman and Batman's nerves, before realizing it was probably part of his act. "It's five in the morning, just tell the pilot we'll be late."

"Sleep on the plane." John said before nodding towards Richie. "Get him up."

Virgil nodded then bent down to shake the blond. For a moment Richie continued to sleep then one eye cracked open, glazed and unfocused.

"V?"

"Time to get up, _Donnie_."

For a long second Richie looked like he had no idea what the hell Virgil was talking about before a spark of awareness appeared in his eyes. He sighed and waved him off.

"Fuck it's early." He muttered while pushing himself up. He took a step forward and almost tripped over a crack in the pavement. Virgil grabbed him before he did, reflecting on how often this kept happening, and then hauled him up. "I can't walk."

What Richie meant was 'I can't see to walk anywhere.' His glasses were still safely in Virgil's jacket, which Richie was still wearing.

"It's cool. Lean on me, everyone'll just realize you're wasted." Richie glared and Virgil smirked. Then something flashed to his left and he turned, squinting over at the other apartment building. He just made out a dark figure crouched down when something in the figure's hand gleamed in the rising sun.

Virgil's eyebrow quirked. Photographers?

There was something strangely amusing about someone camping out all night to get pictures of Richie being molested and then sleeping.

But hey, who was he to judge what did and did not constitute news anyway?

"What do you see?"

"Nothing." He shrugged and wrapped an arm around Richie while studiously pretending he didn't feel the blond shiver. He might have thought it meant something but then Richie just pulled his jacket tighter around himself. He was probably just cold. "We should get going."

"Right. Don't want your boss yelling at you."

"John is not my boss."

Richie laughed and Virgil decided to just ignore him.

000000000000000000

They were standing outside of a plane that, if the family crest on the side was anything to go by, belonged to the princes and their father. Richie was rubbing at his eyes and squinting at just about everything that went past while John once again flipped through a pile of papers. Wally had been left to his own devices, which included listening to his counterpart's CD, as they all waited for Virgil to give the okay on the plane.

The pilot was also waiting nearby, apparently disgruntled that some kid who probably wasn't a third of his age had kicked him off of the plane in order to check it out, but they couldn't very well leave him on there to see the ensuing electrical show.

John sighed, reaching up to rub the bridge of his nose, then walked over to him. His voice was low; probably so no one could overhear them, and so he leaned close to make sure he was heard. Wally swallowed, mentally telling himself to focus and not let this get to him.

"I should warn you, Mr. Catalina can be…harsh towers Jayce."

Wally blinked. "How harsh?"

"He thinks Jayce is a screw up, needs to shape up before even thinking about taking over the throne, and that the most useful thing he's ever done is graduate high school. He doesn't approve of his lack of interest in politics, that he won't date acceptable girls or make acceptable friends, can't keep Donnie out of trouble, and spends all of his time with his band."

"Ouch." Wally felt stab of sympathy.

"He is going to be king one day."

"Doesn't mean his dad should treat him like shit. That does explain the music though." Wally sighed and pushed the headphones down around his neck. "Makes me glad my parents are just non-existent. But I promise not to tell the king that to his face."

"Appreciated." John smiled faintly. "He'd probably have a heart attack if you talked back. Jayce is a good kid, mostly, but he's been pretty quiet lately. Actually if anyone tries to talk to you don't bother trying to think up a response. I'll come and rescue you."

"My hero."

"Your sarcasm is noted. Remember that when someone is trying to kill you."

"You know you can't let me die. Unless you think you want to trade me in for Kid Flash."

John blinked slowly then shook his head. "What a frightening thought. I guess I'll actually have to protect you."

Wally started to retort then stopped as a chill went up his spine. He turned, looking up and down the stretch of tar. John frowned at him curiously.

"You ever get the feeling you're being watched?"

"Constantly." John's tone was light but his eyes were serious. "Virgil's done, go ahead on. I'll look around."

00000000000000000

The big story of the gossip rags that morning was 'Bad Boy Prince Tangles with New Bodyguard then stumbles out drunk.' The cover pictures showed Prince Donald shoving the man who was supposed to be protecting him and then leaning against him as they walked to a car.

"Do we know who this bodyguard is?"

"No Sir. We know the other one, assigned to watch Prince Jason, is the Green Lantern."

"Of course, we expect that already and I'm sure he is aware that we are prepared for his presence." The man leaned forward, graying blond hair slipping from behind his ear. "This one, the young one, you said your man said they seemed close?"

The woman nodded. She was petite with curly brown hair and bright green eyes. "They talked for a short while in the morning and he covered the prince with his coat during the night, not typical behavior by someone just hired to keep you out of trouble. At least not typical of those who watch after him; most cannot stand him."

Her lips twisted into a bitter smile as she spoke.

"It could be nothing. Perhaps he's taken to trying to seduce another one of his guards. It wouldn't be the first time." He leaned back in his chair, face thoughtful. "If this is another one of those we should keep an eye on him. The last guard to fall sway to Donnie's charms is already amongst our ranks; when the prince tosses this one aside like the others we must be ready to try and take advantage."

She nodded again. "As you wish sir."

"What other news have you?"

"The agent we have close to Jayce says things with the prince are going according to plan. He's becoming even more moody and withdrawn these past few weeks and he just canceled his bands club dates for the next month. He's also more resentful of his brother and father."

"I'm glad to hear that. Soon we will act and cleanse this world of the impure ones." He nodded as if in agreement to his own words. "Thank you for your report Julia."

"My pleasure." She rose and left after that, closing the door after her. He was left sitting at his desk and sifting not through the pictures provided by the tabloids, but the ones he'd bought directly from the photographer.

He hesitated on the one of Donnie's new bodyguard watching the sleeping prince with a look that he couldn't only describe as…loving. He smiled to himself before dropping the photos into the garbage can. He could feel that this new player would be an important one.

0000000000000000000000000

BH: LOL. No leather, just tight denim. We had brief fight over what to put him in but decided nothing too outrageous, least he have a heart attack. He probably wouldn't have left the bathroom.

Silver: Well, you know now. It was probably all of that skin he had showing that made Virgil say that. Richie doesn't know what to do, even his best friend was drooling.

Leev: We got both actually, but more about all of that later. Like…next chapter.

Mo: Well, we try to keep them new and amusing. We don't know why you didn't notice us before, but we're glad you did now.

Ginger: We like the vague ending thing though…not quite cliffhangers, but frustration anyway. It's fun. lol.

Cherre: We were always partial to Guy and John ourselves. Dimitri just flat out doesn't like Kyle but Aloysha doesn't mind his presence.

Mechante: Jayce may show up in something else (Can't tell you yet though). We do like him and he has a lot of potential things circling around him. Plus he isn't a total asshole like his brother. Our minds are dirty and for a brief moment we were considering a shirt that would resemble lots of scraps of fabric barely stitched together but decided to not traumatize him too much. We…chickened out. It's pathetic.

Hikari: Mmm, Waffles… Sadly we wussed out on anything too extreme, though we kicked around the idea of him in something pink. Decided against it at the last minute. We're pretty sure he was wearing blue. Virgil wasn't overly concerned about the color… And…we can't tell you who Ray is yet. Sorry. But you're close…

Snake: Glad you like the way we're blending things. The action should crop up soon, now that we have the bad guys introduced and everything.

And also thanks to Lotus, Cloud, Dark Bunnie, and Dea.


End file.
